


60 minutes

by Ghostrider1712



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider1712/pseuds/Ghostrider1712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 minutes in the life of our two scientists. But to be honest, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work, you're all my beta readers AND my first language isn't english. So, any help is welcome. 
> 
> And if you want to rewrite it: Feel free to so.

 

_Base, 14:36 local time_

 

Daisy dashes through the corridors towards the lab area. She burst into the lab

„Fitz! I need your help.“

Fitz turned and faced the intruding agent „Whats the rush here?“

„We have made a prisoner during the last mission. Mack wants Bobbi and me to interrogate him, but we can't get anything from him. Do you have, by any luck, some of this top-shelf martini of pentathol derivatives, Caulson used when he and Ward interrogated me back in the days?" - „You really want to torture a person, Daisy? Really?“ Fitz's expression derails at the thought of his to collegues injecting a prisoner with QNB-T16. „I have to clear this with the Director first“

„Yeah, sure.“ Daisy shrugs, letting herself fall into a nearby chair, while Fitz is getting the Director on the line. Fitz expression won't clear up, talking to his superior „Sir, you really are okay with that? … Yeah … Okay, I will hand out a vial to her“, his accent growing while his annoyance rises and he hangs up, turning to Daisy. „Mack, actually authorized one vial. I'm not really okay with it, you know. We put that drug away for a reason.“

„What reason might that be, Fitz? The reason one of our traitors nearly spilled every secret to me?“, a mixture of anger over the man whom she kissed and who betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. and her in the first place, and laughing over the memory of 'Gramsy!?!' flashed in her face, as she lived through all of it again. The inhuman shudders for a moment, then turning to a frowning engineer, returning with the drug.

„Here you go. The syringe is loaded and prepared.“

Daisy took the syringe and gets up to leave the lab

„Thanks, Fitz. The vial and an empty syringe would have been enough, but... WHOA!!!“

„OUCH, that bloody stung!“ Jemma jumps back, holding her arm where the needle had stuck.

 

_-1 second-_

 

She wound up behind Daisy while she turned to the door to leave.

 

_-2 seconds-_

 

„What on gods great earth was in that bloody syringe?!? … Daisy?!?“

 

_-3 seconds-_

 

The inhumans face goes as pale as it gets.

„Fitz?!?“

 

_\- 4 seconds-_

 

„GAH... QNB-T16, Jemma...“ he sighs.

 

_-5 seconds, and this stuff works fast...-_

 

„But why?!?“, the biochemist asks, but Daisy turns to Fitz „We should contain her for the next hour, Fitz. This ist bad...“, Daisy's voice shows the thoughts she is having. 'This is so not good' her mind practically srceams. Her thoughts wander to the fact, Simmons is a terrible liar. She got better in the course of the two years, but now she will not be able to tell a single piece of untruthfulness for the next...

 

_ 60:00 minutes _

 

„Daisy, I'm standing here. You injected ME with a truth serum, so talk to ME! What kind of bad girl shenanigan is this?!?“

„No shenanigan, no safeword and no superior officers to be shot in the chest. It's an accident! I was just on my way to an interogation“

„alright...alright. This is just like the HUB. I have to keep my bloody mouth shut. I will go straight to my room and wait and then sleep it off...“, Putting her fake smile on, the biochemist turns and gets out of the lab.

„Fitz, would you... accompany her? I'd do it, but I think she'll be pissed about me for the better part of the day. Aaaand... I have to tell Mack what happened to the vial...“

„Simmons and I aren't on the quiet friendliest terms these days.“

„Fitz, please? Before she harms herself or anyone else with her... truthfulness?“

„Hmm...I go looking after her. You owe me, Daisy.“, Fitz gave in and follows the british scientist to her room.

„Yeah, big time...“ she shrugs at the thought of her upcoming talk with Director Mackenzie.

 

_ 55:30 minutes _

 

Jemma speeds into her room and closes the door. She lets herself fall onto her bed and evaluates her situation

_'Could be worse. I'm in my room, nobody around. Just me and my mind.'_

She hears a silent knocking at her door _'Bollocks. Oh, Fitz... Don't you...'_

„Are you in there, Jemma?“

„Where do you think I am? You know the doorcode, Leo...“ wincing at realising she called him 'Leo', the door opens, Fitz rushes in and **CLICK** the door is closed again.

„What can I help you with, Le... F- F- Fitz?“

_'Not again'_ , cursing herself, _'thats stupid... stupid... and not logical. He's Fitz...'_

„You, helping me? Jemma, I came to help after Daisy injecting you with QNB-T16.“ Fitz's face was the same tiresome expression he wares all the time, since Simmons returned from Maveth.

_'I hate this face of him. Now he will try to stay and comfort me and... aaaghh!!!'_

„Oh, Le...“ _'Shite'_ „Fitz.“, she smiles at her best friend. She is out of any explanation why, when she realizes. „The QNB... Fitz, you shouldn't be in here.“ a flash of thought reminding her, she wanted to do this on her own, to deal with the effects of the serum.

„Well, too late. I'm here, like...“ Jemmas mind wanders to the moment Fitz stepped into their old lab abort the bus, after she contracted the Chitauri virus.

„Yes, I do remember, why wouldn't I? I jumped out of a plane that day!“, her voice reaching the high pitch of annoyance.

„I know.“ Fitz's look turns down to the floor. _'_

_What is it with Fitz and not listening to what I say?'_

„Fitz, look up...", her almost shy voice distracting him from looking down. „You found the cure that day. You were my hero. You ARE my hero. Fitz, please...“

„Jemma... It's just the QNB talking...“

„NO, Fitz! Maybe the QNB does the talking, but my thoughts are my thoughts. Do you really think, I could make this up? Do you really belive that, Dr. Leopold Fitz?“ She hears the protective intention in Fitz's voice, but she had enough of it. Enough of portals, enough of a man-not-supposed-to-be-her-boyfriend, enough of Fitz and his mind thinking the universe wants them apart.

_'He admits his feelings and I retreat...'_ „Sorry, I better be going.“ _'I try to tell him and he retreats...'_ Jemmas mind starts to spin. _'Not AGAIN!'_ „Be safe and sleep well, Jem...“ _'The line must be drawn here! This far, no further! And I will show his bloody universe of his for what it has done.'_

Jemma leaps from her bed and was at the door, blocking it, before the engineer was aware of movement.

„Fitz, we have to talk. You want to help me? So let's bloody talk.“

„Jemma?“, Fitz mind recalls it so well, the sound of her nearly crying when he left the room after she told him that – Maybe there is – but does he really wants to talk? Why of almighty heavens did he follow her here? What did he expect?

„I don't want to stir anything up. So, just let me out of here.“

„No.“, she bit her tongue for being so direct. _'_

_This isn't me or is it? Did I just bottle all my emotions up?'_

Problem being: She can't lie, even if she wants to for the next

 

_ 50:00 minutes _

 

„Would you be nice, and bloody... SIT... DOWN?“ Jemmas face redding with some kind of weird anger.

Fitz slowly sits on the edge of her bed and scratches his neck.

„Jems, please...“

„let's talk...? And don't 'Jems' me! This is your one chance to the whole truth. You don't want to know? Fine. Sit there an I do the talking.“

„I want to know, but not like this. It's the bloody universe again! I want answers... from you... but not under the influence of drugs... It's this damn curse...“

„Now I beg to differ! I'm not drugged to blabber nonsense. I'm just not capable of lying“

„Oh, that's new, Jemma“

„Really? Sarcasm, Leo? What's it gonna be, old chap?“ She can't explain the depths of her annoyance. Given she wouldn't have been injected with the QNB, she would boil some water, have a nice cuppa and drown herself into work.

"What is it you want to talk about? Everything has been said. We worked on getting W...“

„FITZ!“ _'_

_What is it with Fitz and his prejudgement?'_  

The engineer winces at the sheer force of voice coming from the door.

„I bloody don't want to know! Are you that kind of dump? Is your PhD not sufficient? What on gods great earth makes you think, I am wanting YOU of all people to do that?“

„But...“

„I'M TALKING! And now you will here me out, Leo!“ His chin again drops down, his head and his eyes following. He feels beaten... Beaten and outtalked by her. Finally giving in he lifts his head

 

_ 45:00 minutes _

 

Jemma really starts to talk at the time they first met. She relives all their great moments with him. From the Academy to the Bus and from their to the bottom of the ocean...

„Why of all things in this world, did you believe, you had to sacrifice yourself for me? I was content, dying with you there.“

And her rant goes on over to her time at HYDRA.

„Every single time, Caulson checked in on me, I only asked about you. Every single freaking time.“

Her return to base, his deception to hide Daisys blood results, and she really got loud at this point. But she goes on and on, about her 'Maybe there is', about their missed date, Maveth and, of course Will. Fitz clenched his fists at the mere thought of him. Jemma realizing she was standing at her door for 40 minutes, walking over to him and seating herself beneath him.

 

_ 05:00 minutes _

 

„Fitz... What did you think, when you kissed me, back in the lab? What did you think, when I kissed you back? Did you even notice, we both reacted the same? Did you, Fitz?“ She saw him shaking his head.

„I watched the tape, Fitz. Far too many times...“

„You... WHAT?... Where...“

„Daisy. She copied it to me, on my own request. I wanted to prove a theory.“

„And what theory might that be, Jemma?“

„That we're psychically linked. We virtually did the same thing in the wake of our kiss, damn it! Fitz... Just...“

„What, Jemma? NO. I can't... Will... and...“

„Oh Fitz... I watch this bloody tape, every single day... I watch it, cause it reminds me of all, we could have been. But you simply haven't the balls to go through with it. I see... I...“ The biochemist sobs, looks up and practically rans at the door and out of her room.

She can't explain, why she did this to him. Why she forced him to relive all of the events in their friendship. And obviously it ends bad... worse... a whole new kind of worse.

She turns out of her room and stops dead in her way. All of her friends were standing outside her room. „It got a bit loud, Simmons. We all wanted to see, if you're fine“ Daisys attempt to explain the gathering in the hallway was not far fetched, if they all haven't been standing there for the better part of the hour.

 

_00:05_

 

Behind Jemma, Fitz emerged through the door, eyes fixed on Jemma.

 

 

_00:04_

 

He reaches his hand out and spins her by hip until she is facing him.

 

_00:03_

 

She gazes up to him with more than surprise, as he firmly looks into her eyes

 

_00:02_

 

'No, he won't, will he?“

 

_00:01_

 

'Oh, bloody hell'

 

_ **00:00** _

 

„Did I tell you, that anger and rage renders the QNB inert?“ Bobbi comments on the scene before them...

„WHAT?!?“

 


End file.
